User talk:Numbuh 374
Hi I'm new here and I'm a big fan of Codename:Kids Next Door.My favourite character is Chad Dickson as you can see the little girl on my profile is actually he's little sister(she's not exactly he's little sister,she's just a made up character,but she is cute isn't she).She's now 8 years old and Chad is 13,but even if he is a teen he doesn't attack her or does anything bad to her.They both help each other and Chad teaches her moves.Only one problem - when Orabel (that is her real name Orabel Dickson or in KND she is called numbuh 472, and she's the best when it comes to 2x4 Tech) when she calles Chad in a crowd he becomes imbarrased of her because when she yelles for him everybody around him stair like they've seen a ghost. I saw that you made a new page. Were you aiming for a fanclub about 274? If you want to make a club about Chad, that's fine. Just make it under your userpage. If you want help, I can show you how. Just don't make a new page just so you can reach out to the rest of the wiki. That's what the Forum is for, even if hardly anyone even knows that...But anyway, I have to delete that page in the next few days. ): Care to continue in the forum? (: I sorta like Chad. fairly 06:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, would you like to join Total Drama Wiki?--Numbuh3 23:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well,yes I wood like there to be a fan forum about Chad and I deffinetly need help with that since I'm not that good with stuff like that.--Numbuh_374 :Ah, well, you can first start by beginning a topic about it on the forum. I'd love to get more people interested in the forum; no one seems to use it. :\ There is little to no contact between the editors on this site and it saddens me deeply. But the forum is a great place, really, so feel free to post about anything. At least I'll respond. Also, you could make a fanclub for Chad under your userpage, like under User:Numbuh 374/Numbuh 274 Fanclub. You can change the name if you'd like. Just type in something after the slash. But just click on the link and create the page there. :D Hope that helps a bit. Oh, also, next time, respond in my talk page, or else I'll have a hard time knowing whether or not you responded. I only knew because I accidentally left your page on watch and I went to unwatch it and happened to notice the message. Thanks! fairly 09:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) 274 and the DCFDTL I sorta like Chad, but my favorite character is Nigel by far. >__> But I'd join a club. And I really like the DCFDTL better than Sector Z. I tend to choose evil over good for some reason... fairly 03:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) All KND Episodes online All KND episodes here on this link http://knd-club.deviantart.com/blog/15759510/ Mr. Warburton Well, I do know he has a blog that I'm subscribed to on blogspot.com, but that's not really the appropriate place to leave questions to him. Getting the email of people like that is pretty hard; I could try and ask next time he posts something. (: Also, this wiki should pretty much cover everything on Chad since he's a part of the show. Have you seen the entire series? fairly 21:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Friends Sure! I'd love to be friends! x) I've got IM addresses too listed in my userpage if you'd like to contact me that way. But you don't have to if you don't want to. fairly 01:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Forum All you have to do is make a topic about it in the Forum under the community tab. It's sort of like the talk pages, except you don't have to keep going to the other person's page. fairly 04:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Brother No, as far as I recall, 274 is an only child. Where does it say that? I'll need to correct that. fairly 22:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I took a look at it and I'm going to see if this can be confirmed before I deleted it. However, I just basically destroyed my laptop, so I have to get that fixed before I can do so. But I will do it. I promise. Thank you for the link, though. fairly 20:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Great photos! You paste photos for the Total Drama Wiki as well, I bet you would do great.--Numbuh3Yay Thanks! Thanks for what you said on my talk page.--Intrudgero98 20:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Tkanks! Merry Christmas to you too!--Intrudgero98 21:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too! (:D) Oh and would you like to join Total Drama Wiki? I bet you could post great pictures!--Numbuh3Yay WOW!!! I had no idea you liked Numbuh 274 as well! He is like my fave operative! Thanks for sharing dat with me.--Intrudgero98 22:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) They were great! But I don't think they were the exact words though. Anyway heres what I heard. Numbuh 3: "Nothing runes everyones fun like an angry poopy head, kinda like you". Numbuh 4: "me"? Numbuh 3: "Ya you, like that time you destroyed Mr. Huggykins". Numbuh 4: "Oh Please"! Numbuh 3: "Or your little tantrum at the Rainbow monkey fair". Numbuh 4: "Lame". Numbuh 3: "And your always fighting with those poor hamsters". Numbuh 4: "Well they started it". Hope you enjoy them! And thats what I heard from the episode.--Numbuh3Yay Merry Christmas Same to you! ^^ fairly 04:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey I just uploaded some pictures. You should check them out. And tell me if I'm a good screenshot taker.--Numbuh3Puffle Enjoy them! Thanks!--Numbuh3Puffle User Box Hey, you should check out the user boxes I made! You can post a couple on your user page if you want.--Numbuh3Talk The page is Different User Boxes Another KND site http://webspace.webring.com/people/wc/c_hikaru/links.html 2010 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And would you like to join the wiki I made? It needs users. Heres a link to it: http://playgames.wikia.com/--Numbuh3Talk Sure Sure why not :) And do you want to join the wiki I made? Heres a link: http://playgames.wikia.com/--☻Numbuh3☻Check out some of this action HEY Hey check this out! I quoited a song. who ha who ha....nanananananana........nananananana....have you ever been in love? whoha...he's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too.......who ha who ha.....hello baby can i see a smile, I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild, can i come I am sitting alone, NO friends are never alone (thats right) maybe some pretty girls are in your would, excuse me, i can also be your girl, latly everyone is making fun....nanananananana, he's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend) who ha who ha......who ha who ha......nanananananana.... who ha who ha, alowha baby let's go to the beach, some girls in bikini are waiting for me (ahh uhuh) but i was hoping of a summer romance, so why did you take a chance (ok) maybe some pretty girls are in your would, excuse me (ya) I can also be your girl latly everyone is making fun, let's get this party on, hit me with lazer gun............................................................... whoa eew wowh wowh....(come on boys) who ha who ha eew wowh wowh............ you should get a best friend to he's my best friend best of all best friends do you have best friend too, it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend) who ha who ha..............who ha who ha (He's soooooo sweet) nanananananananana. That was the song Best Friend.--☻Numbuh3☻Check out some of this action I did not make the song I didn't make it. I just quoited a real song. The song is by Toy-Box.--☻Numbuh3☻Check out some of this action 14:52, January 3 2010 (UTC) Hiya, It's Numbuh 729 I don't have anything on my Deviantart (Which is StrawwwBerrry), but I got my pictures from a friend that allowed me to use them. (Same with the picture of me with the fries) (actually, that's really her, but she's letting me use it until I get my own.)She's a very good artist. I drew the Gilligans art though. I'd also be honored to be your friend, Numbuh 374. End Transmission. ~ Numbuh 729 Hiya, it's Numbuh 729 again! I'm not an absolute SUPER fan of Numbuh 274, but I do like him. Haha. I also saw him in S.L.U.M.B.E.R just yesterday. You should take a screenshot of him in Battle Ready Armor! HAHAHA! Sorry. I go a little crazy. End Transmission. Thanks I love it! =-D~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 17:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC)